Your body is a wonderland
by Iana
Summary: Finn decides to discover himself, discovering her...


YOUR BODY IS A WONDERLAND

By Iana

It had been wild, rolling around, breathless, impulsive sex. And now Finn laid on his side next to what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world, head supported by his hand; and stared down at her with a lazy, satisfied smile on his handsome face. With her parents out for a romantic second honeymoon, they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other.

Rachel had her eyes closed, cat-napping and feeling achy in all the right places. She had an itch on her leg but since her bones were still liquefied, she just ignored it. It was kind of okay for their first time; and the second. And the third was like... wow. It hadn't even hurt all that much. He had been careful and sweet. The first time that is. The second was more... impulsive. The third she had pretty much just hung on for the ride. She risked opening one eye and realized he was still staring down at her, a shit-eating grin on his face. His hair was adorably ruffled, cheeks flushed. He looked tiredly happy and self-satisfied; it made Rachel think of something dangerously contained and something in her belly constricted, pooling between her legs.

Finn smiled at her; the hand that wasn't supporting his head raised and he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, cupped her jaw and brushed her lower lip with his thumb. Her mouth formed a little "o" and he that was all it took to get him deliciously riddled up all over again. Her lips were swollen and pink from his thousand kisses and he decided he really liked them that way. Lowering his head, Finn kissed Rachel again; open-mouthed and hot until she was sure her bones would never be solid again. With a sigh, he left her mouth to trail nibbles down her jaw towards her ear. Her eyes were wide-opened now.

**"We got the afternoon... you got this room for two.  
One thing I've left to do, discover me, discovering you.  
One mile to every inch of... your skin like porcelain...  
One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue."  
**  
He placed his head on his hand again in order to stare at her; at him touching her, while he sang. His hand, a little lighter than her flesh, brushed softly against her ribs, his fingers guitar-playing on the bones he could feel beneath the skin, making him smile when she giggled girlishly. He traced her throat, where he could spend hours; really, just nibbling away and smelling her then nibbled her lips. Her tongue did taste like bubblegum...

**"And if you want love, we'll make it  
Swim in a deep sea of blankets  
Now take all your big plans and break them, this is bound to be a while."**

She couldn't stop staring at him, her mouth still forming that perfect little "o" while he trailed fire-hot kisses down her chin, over her collarbone and stopped to worship the perfect, sweet-smelling, I-could-build-a-house-here spot between her breasts. His free hand was caressing her side gently, running slowly all the way up to her shoulder then all the way down to the curve of her bottom, where he paused to cup her hipbone. His tongue circled the tender mounds of her breasts with the clear intend to arouse, but never touching where she wanted the most. When he raised his head again, she groaned.

"**Your body is a wonderland.**

**Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands**

**Your body is a wonderland. .."**

Finn was enjoying himself immensely. Rachel fidgeted as he nibbled his way down her torso, all the way to her bellybutton. He loved that little hole in her belly. It smelled incredible since she sprayed perfume there and he had loved even more since she'd that pierced it a couple months before when the girls had a night out and ended up incredibly drunk. All the girls had various results of that little indiscretion; going from the pierced bellybutton to a huge fairy tattoo on the butt in Santana and Brittany's case. Her fathers had yet to see the result of her little adventure. But for Finn it had only took one glance (on the choir room when she had lifted her arms to a choreography and her shirt had risen a little) to get him instantly and painfully aroused. For those two months he had dreamed and fantasized about playing with that small piece of jewelry. It had pretty much driven him crazy, so he took his sweet time with it, almost forgetting about the song all together. His tongue circled the small stone and Rachel moaned loudly.

"**Something about the way the hair falls in your face**

**And I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase **

**You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it**

**I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it"**

His lips scorched the skin on the inside of her thighs and Rachel curled her twitching fingers on his hair, pulling his head upwards to bring his mouth where she wanted the most. Finn smiled before complying. Another thing he had learned about Rachel was that she knew what she wanted in bed and she let him know it; one way or the other. The first swipe of his tongue brought her to a powerful, swift orgasm. Her body arched off the bed at the same time her thighs clamped around his head with such a force he was temporarily deaf. He made her come one more time, just because she tasted really good.

"**You want love?**

**We'll make it. **

**Swim in a deep sea of blankets.**

**Now take all your big plans and break them.**

**This is bound to be awhile."**

Finn made his way back up her body, still on a nice aroused buzz and looked at his girlfriend beneath him. She was flushed all over and the stubble on his face had marked her in the most delicious places. He was feeling pretty damn proud of himself. With a grin, he tongued the stone on the bellybutton again and this time, on the way up, paid close, sweet attention to her neglected nipples. He lapped them up like a cat, blowing on them to make them pucker for him. Rachel mumbled something and he ignored her, too intent in discovering everything there was to know about her body.

"**Your body is a wonderland,**

**Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands.**

**Your body is a wonderland."**

Between sentences, he kissed her breasts and kept his journey up. When he finally reached her lips again, he took them. His left hand grabbed the back of her knee and pulled her leg up making space for his hips. He slipped inside of her with the delicious friction of that first thrust and moaned the first word of the next part of the song.

"**Damn, baby…**

**You frustrate me…**

**I know you're mine, all mine, all mine.**

**But you look so good it hurts sometimes…"**

His lips clamped on her shoulder, tongue brushing against the skin while he moved inside of her. Rachel's legs circled his waist, one hand raised to grasp his hair and the other grabbed his butt, squeezing and pushing timely with the thrusts. She had never felt this way before; this out of control, with this need inside of her that had to be fulfilled. It seemed they'd burn out from the inside. Finn sped up and she bowed her hips towards the ceiling as her orgasm built to dangerous proportions.

When she started breathing like an engine, her moans getting louder and louder, Finn took his mouth from her shoulder and covered it with his own to swallow the sounds. Her nails bit into the skin of his lower back as she came, gasping inside his mouth. Desperately turned on now that he had made sure she was taken care of, Finn fisted one hand on her hair and pulled her head back to suck on the soft skin of her jaw while the fingers of his other hand clamped sharply on her hip. The loud moan was muffled by her skin as he finally emptied himself inside her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Rachel mumbled with a giggle. Finn groaned and rolled to the side, his head on her shoulder. It seemed almost impossible to stay awake now. "Not kill you. The song just… fit." He grinned against her shoulder and made her giggle again. They fell asleep, in a sea of blankets, curled around each other knowing that in the next day, the song would probably start all over again.

The end


End file.
